Opposite Signs  A Cherimon
by hijstn
Summary: Charlie is obsessed with the zodiac once he realizes he and alex are compatible
1. Chapter 1

Charlie hated horoscopes. Thought they were bullshit. So why was he in a book store looking for any book on horoscopes?

Finally, after asking an employee, he found what he was looking for. Libra…he was a libra. He found his section in one of the zodiac books, and sighed in relief as he read, b"LIBRA: BEST LOVE MATCHES: Gemini, Aquarius, Libra and Leo. Sometimes Aries."/b iSometimes Aries./i Charlie could live on those words. Alex was an Aries. He read above to understand what he was, apparently, like in love. bYou idealize and dream about your love nonstop./b Well that certainly sounded true. He NEVER stopped thinking about his flatmate… bYou have a million crushes and they change pretty fast, but each one feels like it. You have a ton of admirers,"/b Charlie giggled a bit as he thought of all the fangirls, bbut some might be too shy to talk to you."/b Not in the fangirls' cases! He giggled again, and then looked down the page to the friendship section. b"…the hardest for you are Cancer and bossy Aries,"/b Charlie took a sharp breath in, and kept reading b"-though you can have fun with aries."/b ok…ok…so it was still possible. iWhat am i doing?/i charlie suddenly thought. iim letting a stupid horoscope decide my future!/i Nonetheless, the former redhead flipped to the aries section.

bTRUE LOVE: Aries are very romantic and daydream about their perfect hero or heroine./b Charlie smiled. He oh-so-wished that he could be Alex's hero…he smiled sadly as he read on, hanging onto every word. bYou become smitten instantly, but lose interest if your crush is a slowpoke or doesn't measure up./b Charlie made note of two things: 1) he and alex were alike in love…apparently. 2) he needed to never be a slowpoke. never. ever. Then, after making note of these two facts, he kept on reading, the zodiac book entrancing him as he searched for clues about what he hoped would be his love life. bBut when you have your heart set on somebody - that's it! BEST LOVE MATCHES: Leo, Sagittarius, Aries, and Gemini. iSometimes/i Your opposite sign, Libra."/b

Opposite sign Libra. It would work. It had to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Opposite Signs: Part II

Despite Charlie's inner monologue of disapproval for horoscopes or anything of the sort, the former redhead found himself suddenly at the cash register, paying for the book. Tucking it inside a plastic shopping back, he traveled back to his flat, and back to Alex.

The first thing Charlie did upon his arrival was search through his desk drawers for a highlighter, and, once that mission was complete, highlight all the parts of Aries and Libra relating to him nod his beautiful brunette flatmate.

S2

"Hey, Charlie, can I borrow your computer charger?" asked Alex a couple hours later.

"Sure," Charlie mumbled, working at his own computer on the sofa. His mind suddenly noticed the difference in his and Alex's voices. Alex was louder and his voice was more excited, while, he, Charlie, had a softer, quieter voice. The blue-eyed vlogger sighed…In their opposite ways, Alex and him were -

"Charlie." Alex said, voice sounding almost annoyed.

"Wha?"

"Where. Is. Your. Charger." Alex giggled. "Charlie, thats the 3rd time I asked…you ok?"

Charlie shook his head as if there was something on it. In reality, he was trying to clear all thoughts of Alex and his adorable giggle from his mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine…It's in my room…plugged into the outlet by my desk." Alex disappeared through Charlie's doorway, and appeared, seconds later with Charlie's computer charger and…the zodiac book?

"Horoscopes? Really Charlie?" The pouffy haired boy asked in amusement. Then, contradicting his dislike for all things zodiac, Alex started flipping through it.

"Aries…aries…" Alex mumbled to himself. Before Charlie could stop him, Alex flipped to the "aries" section of the book, including the highlighted lines. "Charrrrrrlieeeeeeee…" the older boy's hazel eyes were full of laughter. "Who do you likkeeeeeeee thats an arieeessss?"

"Wha-What are you talking about? Pshhhh!" Charlie stuttered, trying to dismiss alex's accusations, as if he didn't know what the older man was talking about. However, his face just kept getting redder and redder.

"C'mon Charlie, I'm not stupid. Who is it?"

Charlie just stayed sitting, not answering alex's question…

"Charlie?" Alex's face was starting to turn into more of a concerned look. "It's ok…who is it? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Charlie laid down on the couch, burying his face into a pillow. Slowly sitting down next to him, Alex hesitantly, but lovingly, placed a hand on charlie's shoulder.

"It's ok…I mean, it says in the book that you two are compatible or something. I mean, im sure you two will work out…and im sorry about teasing you about it before."

"I know it's just h- ithis person/i will never like me." Charlie mumbled into the pillow.

"C'mon Charlieburg, lets be honest here: how could ianyone/i not like you? Any girl would be lucky to date you."

"Aleeeeeex," charlie sighed, and removed his face from the pillow. "It's a guy."

"Oh."

"yeah."

"You ido/i realize that zodiacs work for guys too." Alex added with a hint of a smile.

"Not him."

Alex thought for a moment, then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…he's strait."

Alex paused for a moment a second time, then slowly replied, "…What if you could have someone who loves you, and cares about you deeply. A 'second best' or sorts…would you take the offer?"

The blue-eyed boy sat up and sighed, eyes filled with sadness. He turned to Alex. "Maybe…why?" he asked jokingly. "Who are you going to set me up with?"

"Me." Alex replied, and leaned forward to press his lips to Charlie's. The younger boy's eyes widened and then closed, eyelashes brushing against Alex's cheeks, as he started to kiss his flatmate back. A couple seconds, and then Charlie's arms found their way around Alex, pressing the younger vlogger tighter against his hazel-eyed friend.

Instead of continuing the kiss, Alex pulled away, looking at Charlie hopefully. "So, you'll go out with me? You'll let me be second best to…him?"

"You're an Aries Alex…"Charlie mumbled against Alex's lips. "You ARE him."

Alex couldn't believe his ears. "Wait…so i'm not second? I'm FIRST?" He didn't need an answer. Immediately following his question, Alex pressed his lips to Charlie's once again. He paused only to add, "I guess opposites really ido/i attract," before diving into the kiss again. 


End file.
